


再见素未谋面

by shinrayokugo



Category: No.6 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Kudos: 3





	再见素未谋面

背离与脱轨应当类似于多米诺骨牌的前一刻与后一刻、因与果以及刹那的坍塌，但紫苑认为其不似后者一般有迹可循，或者说只有关乎他和老鼠的轨迹被单方面抹去了踪迹。  
他是认得老鼠的，毕竟他们初次相遇的夜晚是他人生中第一次的预料之外。为了素未谋面之人，他甚至放弃了养尊处优，才落得而今截然不同的生活。  
可如果得知情愫都变为一厢情愿，那便是很难过的事实了。

到十八岁这一年为止，紫苑已经在附近的旅馆担任了两年的前台。  
这般普通的旅馆其实也只有匆忙的旅客或者共度春宵的临时组合会光顾。所以当紫苑瞧见来客端正精致的五官，当紫苑觉得此人似曾相识，当来客开口让他开房，他已经从他的记忆中搜寻出灰色头发与瞳孔的老鼠。  
当初的交错太过不可泯灭，以致紫苑难以置信地打量着已经比自己要高的老鼠，终于鼓起勇气道：“老鼠？”  
来客于是将注意力从钱包转移到这个也许因为营养不良而瘦削的青年身上，他捏住紫苑的下巴，左右摇晃了一番，端详够了便松开，犀利地瞥着紫苑说：“我对你没印象，不过你怎么知道老鼠这个名字？按理来说，这个名字在此地被知晓，这并不合理。”  
紫苑揉揉自己的脸，笑道：“我是紫苑呀，六年前在克洛诺斯救治你的少年。”  
二十二点整的时钟在此刻响起，对方微微皱起眉头确认了时间，毫不犹豫地以标准笑容回复道：“不好意思，兄弟你认错人了，我并不认识你，而且我名为伊夫。”  
门吱呀地响起来，又一名客人挤过逼仄的过道，迅速地依偎在老鼠肩头。  
“还没开好？”这位客人不管是从声音还是体型上判断都是年轻的少女，可偏偏长着一头灰白的长发，脸上还有奇异的红条印。  
老鼠哼笑了一句，宠溺地揉过对方的刘海：“我在克洛诺斯遇上的女神是这一位哦。”  
“那么，紫苑先生对吧，可以为我们开一间单人房吗？”他最后以从始至终那一份陌生的友好对紫苑正色道。  
直到楼上传来门关紧的声音，两人的低语也完全被隔绝，紫苑的头脑仍是一片空白。  
他坚信自己没有认错，尽管过了太多年月，他确定那是老鼠。  
况且他刚才也亲口承认六年前确实在克洛诺斯。  
那么，为什么拯救他性命的人变成了那位少女？  
那么，自己这些年偶尔为期想的冥冥之中的再次相遇所付出的等待岂不是既愚蠢又可怜了？  
家门口的几株花似乎也有些颓然，紫苑随意地给他们浇上水，心不在焉地洗漱，然后从床底下拿出那个小小的医药盒，之后差点彻夜未眠。  
第二天他依然极早来到旅馆。

细想下来，这一天，他甚至连老鼠出门与否都不清楚，他并没有见到他的身影。  
晚上的旅馆里边已经有些闷，紫苑干脆坐到店铺外的花坛子边，随手带着一瓶汽水，挤在灯光以外的地方想着吓顾客一跳也好。令他意外的是，当他咕噜咕噜地饮完一口汽水，肩膀被碰了一下。  
原来原本就有人占了先机啊。  
“晚上好。”尽管看不见脸，紫苑也知道他是谁了。他在简单的“晚上好”和含糊的“今晚月色真美啊”之中犹豫了一秒，最后说了“你渴吗？”，然后吸多了一口汽水开玩笑说：“可惜我只捎了一瓶，还特别不愿意再进去了。”  
对方似乎觉得很好笑，隐约的呼吸也变得贴近，比紫苑更早一步熟悉黑暗的他取走紫苑手里的玻璃瓶，淡淡地说：“我喝这瓶就可以了呢。”  
稍微习惯黑暗的紫苑终于又看到那张脸的轮廓，其双眸在黯淡的夜空下也似乎好看。  
他想起了他们相遇的时光，那也是一个夜晚。属于夜晚的老鼠已经不是第一次遇见了，可是他却称自己为素未谋面之人。看着他的脸庞，紫苑总觉得冥冥之中，而今的自己丧失了什么。  
紫苑忽然觉得困窘和不甘心，他遇见老鼠的顺序照理是在先的，可最后却并没有得到特别的优惠。说到底，奢望从数年前仅见一面的少年那儿得到什么的自己才是有错在先以及过分的自作多情。  
在他胡思乱想时，老鼠已经放下饮料瓶，淡淡地说：“在这围墙高筑的城市里，下等居住区里的果汁也可以这么涩口啊。”他噗嗤一笑补充道：“忽然又想起了从前在地下居住的日子，连煮汤都可以念几句麦克白。”  
“麦克白？”  
“是啊，就是被现在的都市所摧毁的文明。”老鼠点点头，就着月色像模像样地说了几句听起来文绉绉却微妙美好的话语。  
紫苑怔怔着，仿佛想起了什么兴许在素未谋面之外的可能。  
艰深的辞藻、地下的日子…这些他从未接触过的事情却有着似曾相识的感觉。  
应该不早了吧，老鼠已经站在旅馆的门槛上，整理好他的小披风，和与他预料一般没领悟到危险的紫苑挥手告别。  
默念着老鼠说过的话，紫苑凝视着那对深灰色的眼睛，他一如初见时灰暗。他曾让他伤口上的鲜血凝固，也预料到了此刻重逢又告别的悲伤。  
他觉得老鼠应该是迫近他复仇之路的终点了。  
他觉得老鼠这一去就不会有再次相遇的日子了。  
他恍惚间记得好像有人对他说过他太过自信与天真。  
紫苑扯住老鼠的领巾，狠狠地说：“你是要去当秩序的破坏者吧？”  
老鼠挑起眉毛，饶有兴趣地正眼看他，像是在默许。  
“那你一定需要一个看护人，找到一条更合理的道路。”不对他做出怀疑的老鼠很奇怪，这一点他很清楚——关于老鼠是一个自小就多戒备的人。  
可是如果不是真正意义上的老鼠就不一样了。

铁质的头盔牢牢地罩在头上，紫苑有点窒息。  
“两个小时。”醒来就听到了如此熟悉的声音：“才两个小时你就又选择了和我一起奔赴未来。”笔纸刷刷的声音，他又说道：“第五次试验，相遇，是；分道扬镳，否。”  
头盔被缓缓地摘下，紫苑可算看清老鼠的脸。  
他从别处游历回来，给他带来了这个可以重新选择人生拐点的机器，然后紫苑打赌，不管拐点在哪里、不管几次自己都会选择老鼠。  
方才是第五次，也对了。  
许久不见的人，一回来就是测试自己是否会后悔过去、是否会选择当他的素未谋面之人，这其实很令人恼怒。  
“欢迎回来，陛下。”老鼠吻了他的手。  
但是，既然自己用行动证明了自己的心意，对方也恭恭敬敬，那就算了吧。  
毕竟已经是多年的旧识了。

END


End file.
